A need exists for an automated stacker that is fast, easy to use, and requires no training.
A need exists for a stacker that has few moving parts and higher reliability for continuous use.
A need exists for a stacker that provides greater levels of safety for workers in factories, such as saw mills and steel plants, to prevent accidents, which otherwise can cause loss of a finger, broken bones and even loss of both legs.
A need exists for an automatic stacker to prevent back injuries in saw mills and similar manufacturing plants that require heavy lifting by people.
A further need exists for a light weight, rust resistant automated assembly that can also operate associated conveying equipment to provide safe operation of the device by stopping the line if needed.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.